This invention relates to improved vise structures.
Most conventional vises are limited by the configuration of the work gripping faces of their jaws as to the types of workpieces which can be held effectively by the vise. A vise for gripping wood or other soft material should usually have jaws with smooth gripping surfaces, but this type of jaw can not satisfactorily grip most metal parts. Further, some types of workpieces require jaws with very fine gripping teeth, whereas other workpieces may be held best by a surface having coarse teeth.